Trying a lemondrop
by miss ellinor
Summary: You have offered me a a lemondrop every single time I have stepped into your office in the nearly sixty years of our acquaintance, and I have refused every single time. Exactly what makes you think I'll accept one now, Albus?


**Author's note: A small drabble that wouldn't get out of my head, and my second foray in the world of Harry Potter fanfiction. The first part of this could be set pretty much anywhere between Harry's first and sixth years at Hogwarts, and the second after Voldemort's defeat. I hope you like it. Any and all feedback would be most welcome. And, as always, these characters or settings do not belong to me, but I remain grateful to J.K Rowling for creating them.**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk in the Headmaster's office, surrounded by his numerous trinkets, devices , mysterious magical mechanisms and several dozing portraits, when a swift knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He opened his eyes and let out a small sigh. During his long years as professor and later Headmaster of Hogwarts he had acquired the rather useful ability of recognising his visitors merely by the way they knocked on his office door. And he was well acquainted with this particular one, since it belonged to his most constant, frequent visitor. So frequent in fact, that he could even discern her differing moods. And this, no doubt, was Minerva Mcgonagall in a hurry.

He hadn't had time to voice his «Come in», when the slender, austere figure of his closest friend appeared in the doorway. The barely discernible dark circles under her eyes and her tense features told him more at a glance than she would ever let on. She was exhausted. And worried. And trying not to let anyone notice. But he did anyway, because he knew her better than anyone. A braver man in his position would have ordered her to take a few days off administrative duties and rest. But she wouldn't hear a word of it. And he wasn't a braver man. So all he could do was try to get her to slow down.

"Headmaster, I need to- "he didn't even let her finish her sentence.

"May I offer you a lemon drop, my dear?"

She looked at him as if he was completely insane. He knew that look, for he faced it quite often.

"For goodness' sake Albus this isn't the time for lemon drops!"

"Quite the opposite my dear, I find that some sugar is always helpful when one is faced with a challenging situation..."

She eyed him wearily, but a smile was hiding in the corner of her mouth.

"You have offered me a lemon drop every single time I have walked into your office in the past nearly sixty years of our acquaintance, and I have refused every single time, Albus. Exactly what makes you think I will accept one now?"

She sat down, and he knew he had achieved his goal.

"Do you know why I still insist on offering you lemon drops even though I know you'll most probably refuse?"

She arched her formidable eyebrows at him, waiting for him to continue.

"When you were a student, I did it because I was trying to get you to relax. Students do tend to be nervous when visiting their head of House, and you were always more tense than most. And later, when you started teaching here, you were always busy, or worried, or working too hard, so I kept at it. And then there was a war, and then another, and terrible things kept happening. But do you know why I keep offering you lemon drops, even though our times are so dark? I do it because I hope that a day will come when trying a new taste will be the most exciting event of your day. A day when none of our students will be in danger, Hogwarts will be safe, everything will be in order and there will be nothing but trifling worries on your mind. I'm hoping for a day when you'll be bored enough to give in to my pestering and try a lemon drop."

"But I' m afraid it will never come."

He looked at the sugary sweets sitting innocently at his desk with a sigh. She followed his gaze with a sad smile, and then gazed up at him.

"Not today, Albus."

"I know."

**1997**

"Do come in, Mr Potter!"

The door to the new Headmistress' office opened with a squeak and the single most famous man in wizarding Britain walked in. For the boy who had defeated Voldemort, he still managed to look every bit like the student who used to come in to see his Head of House after getting into some mishap or other looking chastised. And with this particular student, there had been many such occasions, Minerva remembered with a slight smile. He smiled back at her.

-Good morning, professor.

"Please sit down, Harry. What is it that you wanted to discuss with me?"

-Well...

"Actually, Potter- May I offer you a lemon drop? " She handed him the small dish full of candy knowing he'd recognise it immediately. He looked at it nostalgically before picking one up. Albus' portrait winked at him from above Miverva's head. And then Harry Potter said something unexpected.

-Don't you want one, professor?

She looked at him with surprise. And then she smiled. A rare, full smile that he 'd never seen before.

"You know what, Potter... I think I do."

**Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review. I really enjoy hearing what you have to say, so let me know what you think! Nel**


End file.
